Deseos del alma
by IncestuousGirl
Summary: "Los cumpleaños de los djinns en los que sus poderes se han manifestado son algo especiales... Los regalos de sus familiares más cercanos tienen que ser íntimos, geniales, mágicos… en resumen, puros deseos del alma." NO INCESTO


Hola!

Se me ha ocurrido este fic de los mellizos de pronto, y me ha parecido tan tierno que tenía que escribirlo como fuera, además de que tengo otros dos o tres en proyecto que pronto escribiré. Así que bueno, de momento aquí está este. NO contiene incesto, por cierto.

* * *

><p>Era de nuevo Abril y se acercaba el cumpleaños de los mellizos, que pronto tendrían catorce años. Poco después de volver del palacio de Ayesha, Nimrod había estado con sus sobrinos y les había contado algunas cosas…<p>

_-Flashback-_

_El dijnn apoya las manos sobre el regazo y sonríe mientras lo explica de nuevo:_

_-Veréis, estaba esperando a que controlarais un poco mejor vuestros poderes para hacer esto. Los cumpleaños de los djinns en los que sus poderes se han manifestado son algo especiales. No sólo los invitados tienen que ser djinns; los regalos de sus familiares más cercanos tienen que ser íntimos, geniales, mágicos… en resumen, puros deseos del alma.-Nimrod hace una pausa y sonríe.- En fin, como los dos sois los familiares más cercanos del otro, los regalos que intercambiéis deberán ser escogidos con cuidado. Podéis pedirme ayuda si lo necesitáis. Aunque siendo mellizos, supongo que la elección será más fácil. Tenéis hasta Abril.-el djinn se levanta, se despide de ellos, y se va._

_-Fin del Flashback-_

Así que John estaba en la insonorizada sala del piano, pensativo, recordando aquella conversación con su tío. Había tardado un poco en pensar un regalo para su melliza, pero al fin lo había conseguido; sólo necesitó buscar en su interior. Lo cierto era que la conocía mejor que nadie. Y el regalo elegido había sido… una canción.

John recordaba que alguna vez, Philippa le había comentado con los ojos brillantes que le gustaría que alguien algún día le dedicara una canción, aunque ya estuviera inventada, sólo por oír a esa persona cantarla y pensar que lo hacía por ella. Él sabía exactamente cuál era una de las canciones favoritas de su melliza, y era esa la que había aprendido a tocar al piano, y la que había practicado cantando: Every Breath You Take, de The Police.

La fecha de su cumpleaños se acercaba, y John se preguntaba cuál sería el regalo de su melliza. Aquella cuestión le tenía verdaderamente intrigado, y le dificultaba dormir por las noches porque se las pasaba pensando en ello. Por eso se alegró más que de costumbre cuando llegó su cumpleaños.

Habían decidido entre todos que, dado que la entrega de los regalos especiales debía ser íntima, como Nimrod había indicado, esta sería justo el día de su cumpleaños, y al día siguiente harían la fiesta oficial con otros djinns.

Aquella tarde estaban reunidos en el salón de la casa de los Gaunt unas cuantas personas: Layla, Edward, Nimrod, Groanin, Rakshasas, y por supuesto los mellizos. En realidad, todas esas personas no estarían presentes durante el intercambio de regalos, pero se les permitiría evaluar y decidir si los regalos eran los adecuados. A las seis y media de la tarde, Nimrod carraspeó:

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo la hora de los regalos. John, tú naciste primero, así que sugiero que empieces.

John asintió, algo nervioso por parecerle todo aquello demasiado formal, y cogiendo la mano de su melliza la sacó del salón ante la mirada curiosa de los que allí esperaban. Ella sonrió divertida.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-inquirió con una sonrisilla.

John no respondió. La guió hasta la sala del piano, se sentó, y esperó a que ella se colocara junto a él. Philippa le observó con curiosidad, sin acabar de entender qué pretendía su mellizo. John no se atrevió a mirarla mientras empezaba a tocar suavemente la canción. Varios minutos después, John tocó la última nota, cantó la última palabra, y apartando las manos de las teclas del piano, levantó lentamente la cabeza, como temiendo lo que fuera a ocurrir.

Philippa le miraba con una expresión indescifrable, muy sorprendida. De pronto, una sonrisa saltó a sus labios, se echó a reír, y antes de que John pudiera pensar que se estaba burlando de él, le abrazó tiernamente. El joven djinn le devolvió el abrazo, y se apartó algo confundido.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-exclamó su melliza, aun riendo.- ¡Me encanta! ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-¿En serio tienes que preguntarme eso a estas alturas?-se burló John, feliz de que le hubiera gustado.

Philippa negó con la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa, y apoyó una mano en su hombro, observando extasiada el piano como si aún estuviera oyendo la canción que su mellizo le había regalado. Poco después, cruzó las piernas y le miró juguetonamente:

-Y ahora… ¿quieres ver tu regalo?-preguntó mordiéndose los labios.

John asintió, mirándola expectante. Philippa sonrió satisfecha y chasqueó los dedos delicadamente, tras lo que apareció sobre el piano la estatua del halcón que Flyn le había regalado a John hacía poco. Este alzó las cejas con escepticismo en dirección a su melliza, que se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

-No lo pillo, Phil.-dijo él de mal humor.

-Claro, porque aún no te lo he explicado.-replicó Philippa alegremente, cruzando las piernas de nuevo.- ¿Qué sabes sobre este halcón?

-Pues que me lo envió Flyn hace no mucho.-gruñó John, intentando recordar.- ¡Ah! Y cuando le pregunté a papá de qué estaba hecho, me dijo que del material con el que se hacen los sueños.

-Entonces casi te lo chivó.-bufó ella, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Estás jugando conmigo.-se quejó John.

-Es que es muy divertido, no puedo evitarlo.-se disculpó ella, tapándose la boca con la mano para reprimir otra sonrisilla.- Vamos, ahora lo verás.

Ante la atenta mirada de John, Philippa apoyó la mano sobre la estatua del halcón, que de pronto pareció cambiar. John parpadeó, y la estatua del halcón ya no era una estatua, sino que era un halcón de verdad, que echó a volar y se posó en el hombro de John. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, su melliza se explicó:

-Bueno, resulta que cuando tío Nimrod nos contó lo de los regalos, recordé que dijiste que querías tener un halcón. Pero como papá se negaba, supe que no podía crear uno sin más. Al comentar tío Nimrod por dónde andaba Flyn, le pedí que te enviara una estatua de un halcón a tamaño natural como si fuera de parte suya. Luego lo hablé con papá, y aceptó tener un halcón sólo "a plazos".-Philippa suspiró y sonrió delicadamente.- Así que cuando quieras convertirlo, sólo tienes que apoyar la mano sobre él y desearlo.

-Pero… ¿es de verdad? ¿Está vivo?-musitó John, observando con mirada crítica al halcón, que se bajó de su hombro para acabar de nuevo sobre el piano.

-Pues claro.-rió su melliza.- No tiene que comer ni beber, y está dotado de una inteligencia superior, además de que sabe perfectamente a quién tiene que obedecer. Pero está vivo.-replicó ella, y al ver que él no lo acababa de creer, añadió.- Mira.

Philippa cogió con suavidad la mano de John y la apoyó en el pecho del halcón. El joven la dejó allí unos instantes. El halcón estaba vivo. Su corazón latía. Philippa observó a su mellizo algo preocupada, puesto que este ni siquiera se movía. Se preguntó tristemente si aquella sorpresa no había sido lo que él esperaba.

John tardó algo de tiempo en reaccionar. Jamás hubiera imaginado algo parecido. Cuando se fijó en el rostro decepcionado de su melliza, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y se aferró a ella.

-¡Phil! ¡Es increíble, de verdad!-exclamó, sonriendo con la mirada brillando de emoción.- Bueno, tú eres increíble.-rectificó.

Siguiendo una especie de instinto, John besó con suavidad la mejilla de Philippa, que inmediatamente pareció recuperar su buen humor. Ella le devolvió el beso, se desentumeció, y se apartó levemente.

-Vale, pero ahora tienes que ponerle un nombre.-exigió ella, divertida.

-Hummm, sí…-murmuró John.- ¡Ya lo tengo! Se llamará Flyn.-su melliza rompió a reír, y al poco él la imitó.- Oye, no era broma.-se quejó cuando recuperó el aliento.

-Ya, ya…-bufó Philippa.- Pero no creo que esa idea le guste a Flyn. Al de verdad, quiero decir.

-¡Pues que se aguante!-replicó él, provocando que su melliza se echara a reír de nuevo. Él no tardó en secundarla.

-Venga, volvamos antes de que se preocupen.-sonrió ella, cogiendo delicadamente la mano de su mellizo.

John se encogió de hombros, y le pidió a su nuevo halcón que se subiera a su hombro, cosa que este hizo al instante. Philippa le observó, divertida. Y los dos concluyeron, casi telepáticamente, que decididamente, eso eran verdaderos deseos del alma. O tal vez no. De todas formas, a ellos les valía, y con eso bastaba.


End file.
